Impact
by Victoriaaaaa
Summary: Sort of right after 4x13, and the beginning of 5x01, Andy's thoughts during the time frame. Crappy summary!


It's crazy to think to one person can impact your life so dramatically, like without them your world is shattered, no longer whole. As a matter of fact it will never be whole again, and your mind starts to wonder about what life was like before this person. This person that came crashing into your life in the blink of an eye, and in a single moment they can leave, just as quickly as they came.

She sat there, fingers intertwined with each other. How could she go on? Thinking about him never waking up wasn't an option at this point, he _had_ to wake up; she **needed** him to wake up. Because without him her world wasn't whole, sure she could go through the motions, get up, go to work, see friends, come home, sleep. But her life would no longer have a purpose, it would be empty.

Her right heel bouncing off the floor as the ball of her foot bobbled, he was it, he was her everything, and he didn't even know it. She had never truly told him every thought about her feelings that were now racing through her mind. He had no idea that it killed her to be away from him, and no matter where she went he was in her heart.

But he did know, it was in the way so looked at him when he walked into a room. When the ends of her lips curved when he flashed his dimples trying to get out of a sticky situation. When she secretly melted every time he did something to protect her. He knew she loved him. And he loved her.

He impacted her life in the most amazing way possible, he taught her what love really was. Yes, it was messy, confusing and all over the place but it was also beautiful and breathtaking. Their love was fighting over her belief in the kindness of humanity even thought she was showed countless time there was none. Their love was him wishing she could read his mind of all his thoughts, because he wasn't the best with words. It was putting his hands over hers, as she held a grenade. Their love was the kind that you fought for, making promises of making dinner, taking out her garbage and walking the dog she has yet to own. And confessing their love for each other only in the most intense moment, but those moments were when they were at their most vulnerable state.

He was laying there in the ambulance, and she had told him a story; their story. Because _he was her story,_ and it couldn't end like this. It can't end like this, him trying to play the hero and her left in the waiting room of the hospital like the damsel in distress. That was too fairy tale like for them, too clean.

Her elbows on her thighs, head in hands, what would she do without him?

Walking through the doors the doctors eyes meet hers, "_You can see him now."_ Not knowing how she got there, not remebering her shaking steps taking her to him hospital room, she was by his bedside, hand in hand. He looked weak but she had enough fight in her for the both of them at that moment. She needed him to wake up, to continue this messy story, so she could believe in life and love.

She loved him, she was in-love with him and she wanted him here with her. He was her other half, it sounds cliche but it was true, her overly optimistic personality balanced out his at times pessimistic view on pretty much everything, her father was an alcoholic but loving none the less and his dad was just a dick from what he had told her.

Rubbing her thumb over the top of his hand, she knew there was so much to tell, still so much unknown with them. She still didn't know much about his family, and he didn't really know much about her besides the stuff he learned on the background check of her mother. He still had so much more he wanted to tell her about the life he envisioned with her, the love they would share and what it would create. Their future was unknown, but the only for sure was that their love would be there.

He had to wake up, she needed to tell him one more time how much she truly did love him, and how he impacted her life since the day she had laid eyes on him. The impact so profound, and amazing.

His eyes open and immediately lock with hers, _"Hi." _

_"Hi. "_

* * *

Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
